Leave Out All the Rest
by Firerose1300
Summary: I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared. But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here? Fuji/Ryoma. Shonen-ai.


Leave Out All the Rest

"_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?"_

Fuji Dream 

I walked down the empty street, it was completely silent except for my footsteps and the rain drops on the pavement. It was raining hard but I wasn't getting wet like I wasn't there or the rain wasn't real. 'Where am I?' I try to speak but no words come out of my mouth, I panic, grabbing my throat I try to scream. Nothing comes out no matter how loud I try to scream it's frightening but I have to keep my head. No one is out here, it's strange that it's so quiet. I notice I'm wearing my pajama's it's strange I was wearing them to bed but why did I leave home wearing them. I see lights in the distance and set off into a run towards them.

"Fuji, where are you?" I stop, that voice, I know that voice all too well it was comforting to hear the velvet tones that sounded like home.'Ryoma' I begin to run towards the sounds of his voice. "Fuji, Fuji~" he sounded desperate like he had begun to run out of places to look or like he was in pain. I saw him then running down a nearby street also clad in pajama's, it was a crowded street like there was a stree fair or festival but no one was moving they were stuck like stone. Lots of people even friends who didn't give either of us as much as a glance no one moved to comfort us in our obvious pain. "Fuji" he kept calling still moving further away I followed but I felt like I could never catch up.

_End dream _

Sitting up in bed I was breathing heavy, sweat dripped down my face as if I had run miles in blistering heat. 'Ryoma' the name bubbled to my lips but did not come out. I glance at the clock three a.m., too early to get ready for practice. I know I will not sleep in fear of that dream coming back. I rest my face in my hands and listen, it's totally silent. I was scared Ryoma had called me and I was helpless, I couldn't answer him. I hate feeling helpless like that it's truly demoralizing, I was strong and i liked making other people feel helpless but to feel it myself was worse than death because in death people would remember me at least.

"Fuji..." it was a soft sound like a breeze but it roused me from my thoughts, it might have just been the lingering effects of my dream but I ran, it was too frightening to ignore. I ran as fast as I could if not faster listening again my feet set off in a random direction carrying me of their own free will. After who knows how long I stop and breath and look at my surroundings. It seems familiar like I had been there before. I stop, my dream that is where I had seen it, where it started.

"Fuji where are you?" Ryoma just like my dream. My throat closed and my mouth opened I prayed my voice would come out.

"Ryoma." I called blessing whatever person is allowing me to be able to call him. "Ryoma~...Where are you?" Running footsteps approached behind me after a minute of silence. I could hear his labored breath. Small but strong arms are thrown around my waist and he buries his face in my back, catching his breath.

"Fuji, where were you?" he held tight, almost too tight but I was too frightened to care, frightened that he was gong to disappear. I grasped his hands like they were the nly thing keeping me grounded right now, they probably were. "You were calling but I couldn't find you."

"I don't know, but never let go Ryoma, never let go." I turned around and buried my face in his hair with my arms around his shoulders and his stil around my waist. " Promise me you'll keep holding on tight."

"I promise Shusuke, I won't let go now and never."

**A/N:** Ha, I posted it. I'm so proud of myself right now. I rarely get time to type my stories and thus never get to post them so I always feel really accomplished when I actually put something up.


End file.
